


you make a girl go ooh, i'm in love, love

by orphan_account



Series: your smile shines so bright (meremine) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: christine didn't know what was more ironic: the pit pattering of the rain on her umbrella, mirroring the tears streaming out of her eyes as she puked her guts and the goddamn flowers that she hated so, so much out, or the fact that the people who had found her like this, crying and regurgintating flowers in an alley behind their house, were the reason that she was doing it in the first place.





	you make a girl go ooh, i'm in love, love

**Author's Note:**

> owo whats this
> 
> tw for vomit!!!
> 
> edited and beta-read by the lovely @angdrewandcocoa on tumblr!!
> 
> edit: this sequel fic has more hits than the first one,,,,,blease read the first part bc it makes much more sense if u do!! it can be found heere: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11930811

Christine didn't know what was more ironic; the pit pattering of the rain on her umbrella, mirroring the tears streaming out of her eyes as she puked out her guts and the goddamn flowers that she hated so, so much, or the fact that the people who had found her like this, crying and regurgitating flowers in an alley behind their house, were the reason that she was doing it in the first place.

It had started out a normal day, she mused, a perfectly normal day in her otherwise tragic life. She supposed it could rival Romeo and Juliet in that sense. But, like most good things, the perfectly normal day had to come to a sad, sad end during lunch period. 

Her heart had seized up as the two fuckers who got her into this sad, sad situation had  
strolled into the cafeteria, hand in hand and smiling so wide. She didn't know whether to smile and congratulate them (as the two had obviously gotten together, and she was so, so stupid to not realise that her two long-time crushes would never be mutual) or to cry and vomit out flowers. And so, she did both, smiling and winking at them in the bright cafeteria and crying and vomiting later on (why and how, would come later).

The reason Christine was in her current predicament was because, to her misfortune, the route back to her house passed Jeremy's and Michael's, and, to her dread, the school bus had broken down earlier that week, and so she was doomed to walk the paved road that led to her imminent doom.

It was silly of her to look through Jeremy's not-so-curtained windows, as she did, for she could see them smiling and laughing, and could hear the faint sound of music, a love song that, judging by the ukulele in his hands and the dopey expression he was wearing, Michael was serenading Jeremy with.

It was also unfortunate that she was in the direct view of the two, and as they noticed her, her heart (and her system) couldn’t take it anymore. Christine started retching, spewing flowers and bile onto the grey, concrete sidewalk. She lifted her head up, and, seeing the two's alarmed expressions and Michael's hand on the doorknob, rushed behind the house, because she had seen the dumpster there on the multiple occasions that she passed by and Christine really, really didn't want to start vomiting on the sidewalk again. 

She made it just in time for another round of flowers and school lunch coming up her throat when the two (unfortunately) came into the small back alley. Michael's eyes saddened. "Oh, Christine.” 

The girl in question lifted her head up and sent them a small, sad smile. She wiped her mouth, coughing up a few more purple petals. "S..sorry to intrude on-on your moment there." Christine coughed into her sleeve. Jeremy bent down, picking up a petal, his eyes widening, causing the lover of play rehearsals to wince. "Is this-?"

Christine nodded hesitantly, afraid they’d catch on. "Hanahaki disease? Yup, heh." Michael opened his arms, enveloping her in them. They were so, so warm in the rainy temperature, and Christine melted into the hug, arms hesitantly snaking around his torso. "Who is it?" He asked. "I can beat 'em up for you, if you want-"

Her eyes widened, shaking her head. "N-no! I mean, I don't think you would have the guts to beat Jeremy up, or yourself, and-" Christine cut herself short in realization, cheeks paling. "I-I mean-!"

Jeremy stumbled back, like he had been struck across the face. “I…” Michael abruptly pulled back from the hug, eyes widening. This is it, the voice in her head whispered snarkily. The moment where you fucked up, and how you’re gonna loose your two best friends because of it.

Christine slumped against the wall, arms going up to cover her face and eyes beading with tears. she let out a shaky sob. “I-I’m sorry…” she pulled her rain-jacket closer around her frame. Michael’s brows furrowed. “Why the hell would you be sorry?” Her head lifted hesitantly, hand wiping a stray tear from her lashes. “Because I ruined your’s and Jeremy’s night?” Her voice grew an aggressive tone, not at the boys, but at herself. Her hands moved to tug at her hair in frustration. “Because no matter how many fucking thorns and flowers I vomit up, you two will never love me as more than a friend, and you two are perfect for each other and I’ll only bring you down?!” Christine let out a sarcastic laugh. “because-”

“Because, we love you too?”

Christine’s head shot up at this, eyes widening in disbelief. “W-what?” Michael moved to her side, continuing. “Because you’re an amazing person who we equally love and who doesn’t deserve to have Hanahaki? Because everyone would miss you if you died to a stupid flower disease?”

Jeremy moved to hug her. “Because,” He added. “You’re a great friend and an even better person? Because you’re an angel who we don’t deserve?”

“Besides,” Michael added. “I think I do in fact have the guts to beat up Mr. Skinny Little Twink over here-” Jeremy glared half-heartedly at him. “Excuse me? I am a twunk, thank you very much-” Christine giggled at the two’s banter, fitting into the conversation like a glove. “I think you’re both twinks, actually.” The two gasped in mock offense. Scroll up until you find it

And as their playful arguing drowned out the pit pattering of the rain and washed away the stains of bile and flowers, Christine smiled, because she couldn’t imagine being anywhere else than in their arms.


End file.
